


Flicked Switches and Fairy Tales

by lindsey_grissom



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag to <b>The Rain King</b>.  <i>"I do not gaze at Scully."  They haven't even shared a friendly peck.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicked Switches and Fairy Tales

“I do not _gaze_ at Scully.”

And he doesn’t. He’s sure of it.

He might watch her closely, might check to see where she is when he can’t feel her close by.

Occasionally he might even make sure to keep her in his sights for hours. And who can blame him?

Scully might not be a damsel, but he’s seen her in distress more times than he cares to count. He’s closed his eyes and opened them to nothing enough times to almost believe his blinking is cursed.

She’s not weak or timid or fragile or shy, and he knows she’s saved his life over and over. But she’s Scully.

And when he can’t see her for too long, when they’re out and he knows she’s not safely tucked up in the Hoover Building, he remembers. Remembers months of searching and not finding, of meeting a monster he couldn’t beat. He remembers a time when his armour didn’t shine and the dragon won.

No, he doesn’t gaze at Scully. But he does watch her closely, and panics when he can’t see.

 

\---

 

“Not even one kiss?”

There hasn’t been. Not even one. Not the slightest touch of his lips against hers.

They haven’t even shared a friendly peck, not in all the years they’ve known each other.

If she thinks about it, which she does when she knows she shouldn’t but hasn’t the will to stop, she realises there’s something odd about that.

In six years they’ve remained as far, physically, as they can from each other. Emotionally, well, she can’t deny that was a lost cause years ago.

Mulder’s...Mulder. How can she contemplate spending her life with someone else, when she’s lived over and over with him?

She wonders if he sees it, if he feels the same at all. On her darker nights, she even wonders if he’d notice if she left. Then she remembers the hallway and the bee and stops thinking.

She won’t leave, she can’t leave. She’s tried and never succeed and really, she never fought that hard at all. It’s all a show, one she’s finally out grown, a lesson she’s learnt to accept.

She’ll follow Mulder until her legs stop working and even then her heart will pull at her chest.

They haven’t shared a kiss, but what they have shared could move mountains.

Or flick the switches of reality, depending on the day.

 

 **  
_End._   
**


End file.
